The Doctor's Decision
by Nimbafuu
Summary: When the conduits of Deck 5 breached, two people were killed. The Doctor is conflicted with emotion based on a decision he made, and whether it was the right one.    Based on the episode in Season 4- Year of Hell  Part 1


It had already been two weeks since the conduits on deck 5 had exploded, killing an ensign and a crewman. No matter how he tried to rationalize his decision to close the hatch that day, whether as a recognition of the odds of survival, or as an act of compassion for those safely behind him, it still felt wrong. Even knowing that saving the lives he did was a better outcome than all of them dying. However, the saying "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few" was not making him feel any better about the situation.

"Doctor." The flat tone of Seven shook him from his thoughts, and he turned his attention to her at once. He had adjusted to everyone's disheveled appearances already, however Seven always looked more composed than everyone else. That Borg efficiency in action, no doubt.

"What is it Seven?" He was reminded that you cannot hide anything from Seven when she is determined to get answers, as he saw that eyebrow shift and stay raised slightly. She had to have acquired that from Tuvok.

Thinking of Commander Tuvok, he was surprised to see them separated. He only wished that he could do something about the Commander's loss of vision. He refused to let that diminish his spirits however. They would get through this horrible Krenim space, and he would attempt to find a solution then. Right now, as much as he might want to, he simply could not spare the time to such a project.

"You seem...distracted, Doctor." The doctor considered himself lucky to be one of the few, among Captain Janeway he was sure, to see Seven with few of her barriers up. He had been one of the people to help substantially in helping Seven find her individuality so far. He would like to think that he and Seven had a deep friendship.

And she knew him well, for she was right. He was distracted, conflicted, even agonized by his decision two weeks ago. For a hologram, he knew this should not affect his work. However, he was as much an individual as anyone else, even if he was a hologram. He had never felt closer to being human than this decision had made him. He felt a pain that he wished he did not, however he knew it was an important event in his existence that he would be incomplete without. To look on the bright side, perhaps he would better from the experience.

However, as he thought that, it occurred to him that the two people that died two weeks ago would not.

"You will work more efficiently if you are focused, Doctor. Perhaps since none of your patients are conscious, you should sing." He gave a hard, long look at Seven, and finally felt a smile grace him. For Seven to advise him to sing, he must look horrible.

"Yes perhaps." Seven nodded at this and took her leave, seeing the smile on his face stay where it was. He had never been more thankful for her silent support. Sometimes all he needed was to see her nod at him, or to see Captain Janeway smile at him. He may only be a hologram, but he was real, and he was cherished. His family needed him, and he would not fail them.

For the first time since Deck 5 was lost, he felt determined and focused on the mission ahead. His decision could be mulled over at a later date. There were too many things and people counting on him now for him to be distracted.

Maybe someday he would be able to repay the debt to Ensign Strickler and Crewman Emanuel that he owed them. For now, he would protect the rest of the family. If the family stayed alive, then they would always be remembered. He no longer felt regret towards his decision, and picked up his medical tricorder with determination set in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm frustrated with not being able to get Seven the way I want her. I wanted her to be a little warmer since it was just the two of them, but she just didn't turn out the way I wanted her. Oh well. My first Voyager fanfic, I can't believe it took me this long, and ended up being this short. :P<strong>


End file.
